This invention relates to a steering wheel lock device of a so-called two-stage operation type in which when a key rotor in an operative position is pressed by a key, the key rotor can be turned into a lock position.
In a steering wheel lock device of this type, a projection is formed on an inner periphery of a rotor case, and a regulating projection is formed on an outer periphery of a key rotor housed in the rotor case. Provided near the regulating projection is a groove relative to which this projection can slidingly move. When the key rotor is to be turned from an operative position (i.e., the position ACC or the position ON) to a lock position (i.e., the position LOCK), the regulating projection of the key rotor abuts against the projection of the rotor case to thereby prevent the key rotor from angular movement to the position LOCK if the rotor key is not pressed or pushed in and turned. On the other hand, if the key rotor is pressed in and turned, the key rotor can then be turned to the position LOCK. This construction is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Application No. 63-74359.
In the above construction, when the key rotor angularly moves between the position LOCK and the position ACC, the projection on the rotor case always passes along the same path relative to the key rotor. Therefore, when the key rotor is to be turned from the position LOCK toward the position ACC, the key rotor is automatically moved in the inward direction even though the key is not pressed in, causing the operator to feel awkward or uneasy when turning the key. This causes a feeling of uneasiness.